


To Catch a Liar.

by Sakura_Aiko_Amaya



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Post-Episode: s03 Caméléon | Chameleon, watching their own show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Aiko_Amaya/pseuds/Sakura_Aiko_Amaya
Summary: We all know that Marinette hates liars. And Lila 'liar' Rossi is no exception.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this shortly after Chameleon aired. As such I will not be including Backwarder or Stormy Weather 2 in this story.

(A/N: This is an identity reveal and a watching their own show fic that takes place shortly after season three episode one aka Chameleon. There is a brief reference to the Weredad episode.)

( _thoughts/sounds_ ) (text messages)

 

Marinette's confidence from telling Lila 'We'll see about that Lila, we'll see' lasted until she was in her room and then she panics. "Tikki what do I do? I don't know where that burst of confidence came from but I don't think I'll be able to keep it up for long."

"Maybe you should tell someone about what Lila said to you. You don't have to face this alone."

"But Tikki, who do I tell? Alya and Nino still, for the most part, believe Lila over me. Plus they think I'm jealous over her being all over Adrien. After that all I have is Adrien, but who knows how long that will last."

"Marinette, did you already forget what Adrien said at the end of lunch? He knows Lila is a liar, so do you truly believe he would all of a sudden be at Lila's side of his own free will?"

"Well, no I don't. Ok say I reach out to him, how much am I allowed to say? I can't tell him I had your help with fending off the Akuma, that would be telling someone that I am Ladybug. Someone who isn't Chat Noir!"

Tikki giggles "Then tell him you did it all by yourself! After all, he did call you their 'Everyday Ladybug'. So he clearly thinks you have some of Ladybug's strengths and personality. Since he doesn't know you really are Ladybug. In that sense, it wouldn't be too out of your typical behavior to single-handedly keeping an Akuma from akumatizing you."

"I guess that's true, well at least from his point of view anyway. Alright, I'll text him since he's at fencing practice right now." Marinette pulls out her phone and pulls up the messages to and from Adrien. She types out: Hey Adrien, umm I know you won't get this until later. But I need a friend I can trust. I'm still hurt by Alya and Nino's dismissal of me. And you're all I have left. Not that that is a bad thing. Just so you know. I need to tell you something and it needs to be in person and be in private. I don't trust Lila or anyone on her side to overhear what I need to tell you. If you could come over to my house when you have some free time, like at lunch or after school. I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks! ~Marinette~

"There now all you have to do is wait," Tikki says cheerfully. Not even a minute later her phone dings. Marinette looks at the screen in shock.  _Adrien texted back already?!_

The message reads Hey Marinette! I would have gotten this much later but Lila is currently lying to Mr. D'ragencourt so fencing is canceled. So I can come over right now if that's not too soon. I'm grateful you consider me a good enough friend to tell me something important. And I don't blame you for not wanting to trust Alya and Nino yet. I think that's smart, Miss. Everyday Ladybug. Anyhow text me back and let me know if now is a good time. =^~^= Adrien =^~^=

Marinette groans at Adrien's signature while Tikki laughs. "Tikki, why did he have to use cat faces in his signature?"

"hehe, I don't know Marinette. But you might want to text him back."

Marinette quickly responds: Hey, I'm sorry about fencing practice being canceled. It's definitely a good time for you to come over. I can have mama bring up some goodies from the bakery for us to eat while you are here. I'll see you soon. ~Marinette~

"Okay Tikki, while I go let mama and papa know about Adrien coming over, can you take down the magazine photos of Adrien. But leave the one with him wearing my derby hat. Oh, and group photos are fine to leave up."

"Go, I've got this." Tikki pushes against Marinette's cheek in an effort to make her move. Marinette giggles as she walks down the stairs.

While Tikki flies around the room doing what her chosen asked of her, Marinette makes her way down to the bakery. "Mama? Papa?"

"Yes, sweetie?" Sabine answers.

"I invited Adrien over to hang out since his fencing practice was canceled last minute and he didn't want to go home yet. I hope that's not a problem."

"Of course not! Adrien is welcome over anytime. Here take this tray and fill it with snacks to take up to your room."

"Thank you, mama." Marinette quickly piles on different baked goods and several croissants just for Adrien. As she puts the tongs down and lifts the tray up, the bakery bell rings as the door opens. Marinette sets the tray down and turns around to help the customer.

Before her, stands Adrien. "Hey." He waves.

She waves back and picks up the tray once more. "Come on upstairs." Adrien follows her up to her room.  _Tikki did a good job._  Adrien sets his bags down by the chaise as he sits on it. Marinette hands him a croissant before she sets the tray on her desk and sits on the chaise next to him. "So, umm."

Adrien watches her wring her hands together as she struggles to speak. "Marinette?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to be so nervous. I'm here for you. You can tell me anything, and if it needs to be kept a secret, then I can keep a secret. I promise."

Marinette lets out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Thank you. What I have to say isn't a secret per se, but I can't be the only one who knows anymore." Adrien nods and waves his hand as if to say go ahead. "Ok so at the beginning of lunch today, Lila was making everyone get her food for her, saying she couldn't due to a sprained wrist. I knew it wasn't true and I told Alya and Nino as such. But they said I couldn't know because I didn't know her. So I told them I tell them something I've never told anyone else. Do you remember when Lila first showed up?"

Adrien nods. "Ok, so after I heard several stories about her, I got a bad feeling about her. So I followed you guys into the library and overheard the conversation. When you dropped your bag, Lila dragged a book out of it with her foot and took off with it. I followed her to see what she wanted with your book. She went into a jewelry store and then the park. When she got to the park, she put on a foxtail necklace. When she saw you approaching she tossed your book in the trash. Shortly after that Ladybug appeared and told Lila off. Lila ran past me but she didn't see me. After both, you and Ladybug left I grabbed the book out of the trash. I ended up taking it home to clean it up a bit. I was going to return it to you as soon as I was done, but then I found out that you got in trouble for losing the book. So I returned it to your father the very next day, after his Akumatization. I told him I was the one who took the book by accident and apologized and asked if he would let you come back to school. And he did. I tried telling all of that to Alya and Nino but they cut me off at the eavesdropping on you at the park."

"Wait, you're the reason I got to go back to school after that? Father didn't say anything to me. I only found out when Nathalie woke me up the next day and told me to get ready to be driven to school. I can't thank you enough for that Mari. You really are an Everyday Ladybug, aren't you?"

Marinette blushes at both the compliment and the nickname. "It's not a problem. You're my friend and if I have the means to help you out I will. But that's not all I need to tell you. After Alya and Nino dismissed my claims and demanded proof. I threw a balled up paper napkin at Lila and she caught it with her supposed sprained wrist with no problems. It was only after I pointed it out to everyone that she claimed to be in pain and that she only grabbed it to save Max from having his eye gouged out by the napkin. Everyone bought her lies and yelled at me for causing Lila more pain. So I stormed off. Lila found me in the restroom, asked why I was mad at her since we have never met. She concluded that I was jealous over her sitting next to you and offered to be my friend and help me I guess to get a date with you." Marinette ignores Adrien's gasp.

"I told her the only way we would be friends is if she stops lying. I told her I can't prove it yet, but I know she's lying about the tinnitus, the trip to Ahcu, everything. She tells me 'I only tell people what they want to hear' to which I reply with 'It's called lying'. She tells me that if I don't want to be her friend that's fine but don't expect to have any friends when she's done with me. She gave me until the end of the day to give her my answer. After she left, I ran into a stall and got so angry and hurt that an Akuma came after me."

"What!? Are you certain it was an Akuma?"

"Yes, I am. I'm not sure how but I managed to calm down enough to force the Akuma away. I guess the Akuma Papillon sent after me, found its way to Lila. I stayed hidden in the locker room until I saw Ladybug's magic cure sweep across the school. It was only then I felt safe enough to walk around. With the exception of Hero's Day, Papillon hasn't been able to Akumatize more than one person a day, from what I've noticed at least. Anyhow after you stopped me from confronting Lila, I thought that I could handle what Lila wanted to throw at me, since at least I had you on my side. But after school Lila approached me, she told me that we are now at war and that I am going to lose my friends, wind up all alone, and that she is going to make you her's. I told her we'll see, but I'm scared. I don't want another Akuma to come after me. Especially if Lila makes good on her word, and I find myself all alone. I don't know if I can fight off another Akuma like that." Marinette starts crying now that she has opened up.

Adrien pulls Marinette into a hug and she cries harder, making his shirt wet with her tears. "Oh, Mari. I don't know what to say other than I believe you. I don't know how helpful I can be but I will always stand by your side, much like Chat Noir does for Ladybug."

"sniff. Does that mean you'll be my Everyday Chat Noir?"

"I would be honored if you'd have me, milady?"

Marinette giggles "Pet names already, Chaton?"

Adrien blushes "Why of course! If I'm going to be portraying Chat Noir, then shouldn't I go all out?"

Marinette boops his nose "Silly kitty, if we're not careful people are either going to think we are dating or that we are the real Ladybug and Chat Noir. And when it comes to your father, I don't know what would be worse. I don't want you getting hurt because of me."

"You know, you really are like Ladybug. Thinking ahead, and worrying about your Chat Noir's safety."

"Of course I'm going to worry about your safety. You mean a lot to me, Adrien. And I can't lose you, much like Ladybug with Chat Noir, I would be lost without you. So please, don't do something too reckless."

"I promise, Marinette. And to answer your question, I think my father would be okay with me dating someone. Especially someone who has already captured his attention with her impressive derby hat. But I don't want you thinking I would only date you to save your life. You mean a lot to me too, Mari. And now that I know how much you've helped me out. It shows just how much you care for me. And while I can't claim my feelings for you are completely romantic. I do care a lot about you."

Marinette's face is as red as Ladybug suit. "You... do?" She asks.

Adrien grabs her hand and presses a kiss upon it. "Of course. I don't know how you feel about me. But I assume it's very positive from what I know. If it makes my feelings for you seem more real, I can always ask your parents if I can court you?"

"Court me?"

"It means I ask their permission to date you. Though in most of the romance novel it leads to the couple getting married later on down the line. But we are only 15, so that doesn't have to happen anytime soon or at all. We can decide on that after we graduate high school."

Marinette shakes her head so she doesn't get lost in her fantasy daydream that could become a reality. "I.. I think I'd like that. Being courted I mean. Mama should be coming up to prep dinner here in a few minutes. If you want to talk to her first. I know my dad can be intimidating. But trust me they like you. And as my feelings for you, well I answered your poem for Valentine's Day. Though I don't know if you got it."

"Wait, you mean the poem I threw away?"

"Yeah, sorry. But I had never seen you so focus on something that even the teachers thought you weren't paying attention. I wasn't sure it was for me, but I'm the only one in our class that has bluebell eyes and hair dark as night. I would have signed it but a ladybug landed on it and Alya distracted me by talking about how ladybugs bring good fortune to lovers and I just mailed it off."

"I got it. In fact, it was the only one I opened that day. I was so shocked to get a response that none of the others meant anything to me. Can I be honest?"

"Of course."

"When I was writing that poem I was thinking about both you and Ladybug. When I realized I was writing a love poem that combined two wonder girls, I felt sick. It didn't feel right to keep working on it, and it wouldn't have been fair to either of you. I wanted to send Ladybug a Valentine's Day card. But I wasn't sure how to get it to her. Then I thought about you and how much you mean to me and how much I wanted to know more about you, and then I ended up writing that poem."

"So did you think that Ladybug was the one who replied to your poem?"

"A small part of me did. But a larger part figured it had to be someone else. I didn't care either way. I have it taped next to my bed, so I can see it when I wake up and when I go to bed."

"I did the same thing with your poem. It makes me happy. And since I'm the Everyday Ladybug, your poem means even more to me."

"I'm glad Mari. Now I shall start my quest to court you. I think I'll try and ask them at the same time. I don't know if I could handle one parent saying yes while the other says no. Wish me luck, milady."

"hehe, good luck Adrien. Though I swear you don't need it. Do you want me to come with you, or should I stay here and wait?"

"Could you follow a few steps behind? I don't want them to see you, but I still want you near."

"I can do that. Lead the way, Chaton."

Adrien walks down the steps and into the living room. Sabine isn't there. As he makes his way down to the bakery, Marinette follows a few steps quietly behind him. He opens the door to the bakery and leaves it open a crack. Marinette stands next to the open door and carefully looks through the crack.

"Excuse me, Mr. Dupain and Mrs. Cheng. I have a question to ask the both of you."

"Adrien, we've told you before call us Tom and Sabine. But go ahead and ask your question." Sabine answers while Tom wipes his hands on his apron, a serious look on his face.

"I would like your permission to date your daughter."

Tom's serious face fades as he starts laughing and Adrien quickly loses hope. Sabine slaps Tom with a towel. "Dear, that behavior is uncalled for. Adrien, sweetie please ignore him for now. I can answer for both of us. Yes, you may date our daughter. I'll even give you permission to marry her when you are both old enough. Now, will you be staying for dinner?"

Adrien's jaw dropped.  _What just happened?_  "Um. I don't know if I can. I'll have to call Nathalie."

"That's fine. Go back upstairs. I'm sure Marinette will be eager to know our answer. I'll be up in a few minutes to start dinner. Let me know then."

Adrien bows "Thank you, Mrs... I mean Sabine." He walks out of the bakery and closes the door behind him. He grabs Marinette's hand and pulls her up the stairs. She follows with no problem. Once back in the safety of her room, Adrien lets out the breath he was holding. He pulls out his phone and dials Nathalie. The call is answered quickly. "Hello, Nathalie? Oh, hello father. Can I stay at a friend's house for dinner tonight? Her parents just invited me so I had no prior notice. Marinette Dupain-Cheng and her parents. They live right across the street from the school. Yes, she is the one who designed my derby hat. I don't know, I can ask." Adrien covers the mic with his hand. "Hey, Marinette? My father wants to know if you'll be entering in his next design competition?"

"Well, I've thought about. But I don't know if my designs are good enough."

"Marinette! Oh, ok. My father wants to speak with you." He hands her his phone.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Agreste."

"Good Afternoon Ms. Dupain-Cheng. Why do you think your designs aren't good enough?"

"Well, because I'm just a self-taught designer. I've followed this competition for years and only the ones with a proper education win. I only enter the derby hat competition because it was a small group and all of us were self-taught designers, with the exception of Chloe who tried to steal my design."

"Now I'm going to stop you there. I picked your design because it was the best. I wouldn't have had it walk down my runway if it didn't meet my high expectation. Now I would love to see more of your work. So please reconsider entering the contest. Now I must be going. Please tell my son that he can stay for dinner, and I'll have the car pick him up at 9 pm. Goodbye."

The call ends and Marinette is in shock. "Marinette? Marinette?!" Adrien calls out.

She shakes her head. "Huh?"

"What did my father say?"

"Umm, you can stay for dinner, the car will pick you up at 9 pm, and he wants to see more of my work. He wants me to enter his contest!"

"Mari that's fantastic! I knew your work was amazing, and now so does my father. So are you going to enter?"

"Um. I think so."

"Awesome! Let me know what supplies you need. Only the best for my girlfriend will do."

"Girlfriend?!"

"Well, yeah. That's why I asked your parents if I could date you."

"Sorry. It's going to take me a few moments to get used to this. My imagination may be wild, but it never thought about this."

"It's okay. We will go at your pace."

"I hate to ask, but can we keep our relationship a secret for now? I don't want anyone at school to know yet, especially people who believe Lila over me."

"I understand. I'll do my best to keep myself in check. I don't want to slip up and call you a pet name. Hey! It's like Ladybug and Chat Noir being careful about their civilian identities."

"That's right. And since we are the Everyday Ladybug and Chat Noir, we have to keep our relationship quiet. And we have to be quiet about you being my Everyday Chat Noir. But we can still talk and interact. And at lunch and after school we can come here and be boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Sound like a plan, milady."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has now been a week since Lila had been akumatized into Chameleon and Adrien started dating Marinette. And it's only been a few days since Tom had been Akumatized. Ladybug apologized to both Marinette's parents and himself for the situation. Apparently, Marinette lied about being in love with Chat to hide the fact that Ladybug was detransformed not even ten feet from him.
> 
> Tom apologized as well. He knew Marinette was dating Adrien. He just hated the fact that they were hiding their relationship. And he assumed that it was because Adrien demanded it. So when Marinette expressed interest in Chat Noir, he got too excited.

 

( _thought/sounds_ ) (text messages)

 

Unfortunately, Lila still has everyone eating out of the palm of her hand. Well almost everyone anyway. Marinette is still the outcast in class despite getting her seat back as well as Alya and Nino's friendship. But the trust between them the four of them is weak.

Adrien has been hanging out with Marinette aka his girlfriend and trying to get Alya and Nino to join them. But Alya for some reason can't get over Marinette's supposed jealousy of Lila. And Nino agrees with her. Adrien now understands what their problem is. He just wishes he could fix it.

But his hands are tied. At least he has been able to keep Marinette happy. Finding out she had almost been Akumatized not even 20 feet from him in the locker room and that Lila might have willingly been Akumatized sits heavily on his mind.

Unfurtunately, Ladybug called earlier to cancel patrol for tonight. So Adrien heads to bed early.

(Meanwhile at Marinette's)

"Tikki, I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"What do you mean Marinette?"

"I mean the way the class still treats me. Don't get me wrong I love that Adrien is my boyfriend and that I'm not a stuttering mess around him. And that he believes me and knows Lila is a liar. And I really appreciate him trying to get Alya and Nino back on my side. Especially if I need their assistance with an Akuma, it would be very confusing for everyone if Ladybug is pissed off at Rena Rouge and Carapace for something she shouldn't know about. _sighs_ I just wish there was a way to show them that I'm telling the truth."

Before either of them could say a word, a loud thud is heard from the rooftop balcony.  _I thought Chat Noir was going to go to bed early._  "Tikki hide," Marinette whispers as she makes her way to the hatch window. No other noise was heard after that initial sound.

 _Huh, that's weird. Maybe it is just a bird._  She opens the window slowly but sees neither Chat Noir nor a bird. What she does see however is a ladybug print box right in front of the window. "Tikki? Can you tell me if this is safe to touch?"

Tikki flies over and looks at the box. She can feel magic flowing from and around the box and when she uses her own magic to brush against it, the boxes magic responds positively, that's when she notices a note on the side.

It reads *Dear Ladybug aka Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Tikki, in this box are the tools to help you not only prove that Lila Rossi is a liar but also to help you find and stop Papillon and to show certain important bits of information. However, this decision is not to be taken lightly. You must come to an agreement with not only Chat Noir but also Master Fu. Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee can be involved with the decision if you so choose. The decision must be made by tomorrow night before midnight or the tools will fade from existence. Bring this box unopened to Master Fu when you meet up with them. A message will appear for him when he touches the box. Sincerely, Your benefactor.*

Tikki reads the message "Marinette? It looks like someone know you're Ladybug and they know my name. But it says they want to help you stop Lila and Papillon. I think we should take this to Master Fu now. And you'll need to have Chat Noir go with you. So you need to call him back before it gets too late."

Marinette nods her head "Tikki? Spots on!" The transformation is over in a few seconds. She pulls her yo-yo off her hip and starts the call. She counts the rings knowing that it will go to his voicemail after eight rings. He answers on the sixth.

"Milady? Is everything alright? Is there an Akuma?" He asks sleepily.

"There is no Akuma. But I don't know if everything okay." Her voice cracks and Chat snaps to attention.

"Milady what's wrong? Where are you?"

"Oh Chat, someone knows who I am under the mask. They left me a package on my balcony. Tikki says we need to get it to Master Fu right now. And you need to come with me."

"Oh, bugaboo. Of course. You know I'll always go with you. Do you want me to meet you at Master Fu's house or somewhere else?"

"Can you meet me on Marinette's balcony?"

"Of course LB. But can I ask why her balcony?"

"I'll explain when you get here."

"Ok, I'll be there in less than two minutes."

The call ends and Ladybug closes her window, picks up the box and sets it on the table then sits on the roof with her knees pulled up to her chest arms wrapped around them and head on her knees. She soon hears the subtle sound of Chat Noir jumping off the roof across the way and she knows before he lands that he will land on the rail right in front of her.

He lands quietly on the rail and steps down. He follows her lead and sits down next to her. He whispers "I'm here milady."

"Thank you, Chaton. I guess I owe you an explanation. The box on the table has the note to me on it. I'll hold it for you since I don't know if you'll be allowed to touch it before Master Fu." Ladybug grabs the box and turns it so that the note to her is visible to Chat.

He gasps and looks at her after barely reading the first line. "Marinette?" His voice a whisper yet full of admiration. Ladybug can only nod. Chat waste no time in pulling her into a bear hug and she clings to him in response.

She sobs softly and he rubs circles on her back. Finally, she speaks. "Are... are you disappointed that I'm Ladybug?"

"Why would I be disappointed? Not even two weeks ago I called you our everyday Ladybug in front of our classmates and they agreed. And then just last week I became your Everyday Chat Noir and your boyfriend. I couldn't be happier."

She pulls back from his grip and he drops his arms to the side. "But I lied to you. Wait, what? Adrien?!" Her eyes grow wide.

He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "At your service milady." Ladybug wraps her arms around him hugging him tightly. "So does this mean you are ok with Chat Noir being Adrien?"

"I'm so happy it's you!"

"Me too. Well, milady, I hate to be a buzzkill, but shouldn't we start making our way to Master Fu's?"

Ladybug pulls back and nods. "Let me grab a bag to put this box in real quick." She stands up, opens the window and goes into her room. Chat stands up himself and stretches. His thoughts racing a bit from the reveal that just happened. He shakes his head as Ladybug climbs back out the window and closes it. "Alright, Chaton let's go."

Together they bound off for Master Fu's. Within minutes they arrive at the alley right behind his house and drop their transformations. The street light next to the door flickers out and both Adrien and Marinette make their way over to the door. Marinette knocks five times while Adrien looks at her funny.

"What?"

"Why five?"

"Oh, because most ladybugs have five spots on their back."

Adrien hums as he nods. Soon after the door opens "Quickly both of you inside."

Adrien and Marinette walk in and as the door starts to close behind them the street lamp flickers back on. The three of them make their way to the miraculous room.

"So," Master Fu starts as they sit down "I see you have revealed yourselves to each other. I am proud of you. Now Marinette let me see that box."

Marinette hands over the box and as soon as Master Fu touches it, another note shows up on a different side of the box.

This note reads *Master Fu, if you are reading this then Marinette has started down the path to rid the world of Papillon and clear up any inconveniences along the way. Know that I would not interfere if the future was clear. But due to Lila Rossi willingly teaming up with Papillon, the future of the world is in danger. If Papillon gets his wish, it won't just be Paris that is changed. The world as we know it, as well as the last 5000 years, will be rewritten. Now before Marinette opens this box, Adrien Agreste aka Chat Noir needs to touch this box and read his note. Sincerely, A.R The benefactor*

"Well, that was not what I was expecting to read. If she sent what I think she sent, then we are running out of time. Adrien, it's time for you to hold the box and read the note that appears." With that Master Fu hands Adrien the box. And just like before a message appears the moment it touches Adrien's hand.

"Before I read my note, can I read what you guys got?" Both Marinette and Master Fu nod in consent, and Adrien quickly read them over. He turns the box around until he spots his name.

His note reads *Dear Chat Noir aka Adrien Agreste and Plagg, if you are reading this it means that Marinette has revealed herself to you and both of you are at Master Fu's house. If you all agree to use the tools inside this box, then know that almost everything that you have known for the past year and a half will be flipped upside down and most of it, if not all of it, will hurt you in the worst way possible. I want you to know that no matter what happens, you must never push Marinette away. As she will be the only one who can put you back together. Tom and Sabine will also be very important to you and Marinette. So don't forget you're not alone. Now set the box on the table, decide what to do, and if you choose to open the box to use the tools Marinette has to be the one to open it. If you choose to not use the tools, you Adrien have to open the box. And before you ask it is because of what powers your miraculous is based on. Sincerely, Your benefactor.*

"I'm supposed to set the box down once I've read my note. Do either of you guys want to read it before I do?"

"I do, just turn it towards me as I did for you." Adrien turns the box for Marinette twice once for her to read Master Fu's note and once for his note. "You know I'm not really surprised my parents were mentioned in your note Adrien. They really adore you. Especially since you asked me out and have been coming over every day this past week."

Adrien's cheek turns pink "Thanks and your welcome." He sets the box down. "So, we need to decide whether or not to use this gift. I think we should, especially if we can use this to stop Papillon."

Marinette places a hand on his knee "Are you sure? I don't like the idea of you being hurt in the worst way possible nor do I like the idea of your life being upended so abruptly."

"Marinette, let me ask you this. If this can really stop Papillon from hurting other people, regardless of what may happen to me, isn't it worth trying? Even if after all is said and done, we have to return our miraculous, wouldn't that be worth saving the lives of millions of people around the world?"

"While Marinette ponders that, let me say this, I would not demand the return of the miraculous. You would be able to hold on to them until you die unless you both give them up. If you keep them, then when one of you passes away the other must return both miraculous to either me or the next guardian." Master Fu states with a soft smile on his face.

"Adrien?"

"Yes, Marinette?"

"I want to use this gift, but I want you to promise me that no matter what gets sent your way, you will come to me to help you. I don't care if you have to sneak into my room and hide until I walk in or wake me up. I want to be the first person you come to."

Adrien crosses his fingers over his heart "I swear, Milady. I will do whatever it takes to bring myself to you for help."

She pulls him into a hug. "Thank you, mon minou." She turns back to Master Fu. "Master, what do you think? Should we accept this gift from this benefactor?"

Master Fu nods "I know who sent this. And I know that she wouldn't have sent it if she didn't truly believe it was necessary."

"Okay, then it's decided. I'll open it now." Marinette places her hand on the lid and pulls it up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: I started writing this after Chameleon aired. And only acknowledge the first two episodes of season three for this story.

( _thoughts/sounds_ )

 

Bright light floods the room and Adrien and Marinette close their eyes quickly as to not be blinded. When they open them again, they quickly notice that they are no longer in Master Fu's house, but are standing in what looks like a movie theater. There is a concession stand filled to the brim with typical theater foods to the left is a single set of double doors that at the moment are open showing where the screen and seating area is. On the right is a set of stairs leading up to the second floor.

Marinette makes her way to the stairs when Adrien grabs her wrist. "Wait, Mari," he whispers.

She moves her hand to grab his "Come on, we need to see what kind of help our benefactor gave us don't we?" Adrien nods and follows alongside her up the stairs. When they reach the second floor, they are amazed that it looks like an apartment. The living room is right in front of them. The kitchen is off to the left with a large dining room right next to it. On the right is a hallway.

They slowly make their way down the hall and notice that there is a room for each of their classmates, their principal, their teachers, and Marinette's parents. And at the end of the hall is a single room for them to share. Adrien opens the door and they walk in.

The room itself is about as big as Adrien's and it is split down the middle with a floor to ceiling curtain. The halves of the room are color coded. Pink, red and black for Marinette. And Green, black and blue for Adrien. They quickly figure out they have to share the bathroom but there is enough space that they both have privacy.

They both decide to search the room and while they don't find anything that could help them figure out what to do from here. They do find clothes in their sizes in their respective dressers. Though not every item is what they would normally wear. As they exit the room, they try opening some of the other doors but none of them budge. Once they are back in the living room, they see someone sitting on the loveseat with their back to them.

"Umm. Excuse me, but are you our benefactor?" Marinette asks as they slowly walk towards this person.

"Yes, I am, Ladybug. Please have a seat in front of me so we may discuss what is going to happen."

Adrien sits down first and Marinette sits next to him. He wraps his arm around her setting his hand on her waist. Marinette flushes at the gesture but quickly calms down. "So obviously you know who we are. May we know your name? Or at least what to call you?" Marinette says respectfully

The woman nods. Her blonde hair with blue tips shifts around her. When she opens her eyes they are both half green and half blue, split down the middle. "But of course, where are my manners? My name is Alice Rose, and I'm from a different dimension if you will." Adrien gasps and Marinette can't blame him, she wants to vocalize her amazement as well. But holds back. "I seem to have made an impact. Hm. Now I am also a dimensional traveler. Though more often than not I can only observe the dimension and not physically be in it. I have been to an alternate version of your world, one where Chat Noir dies, early on in the partnership, protecting his lady. Papillon gets his ring and the earrings of an emotional Ladybug. And he made his wish. But because he tried to bring two people back from the dead the entire world was rewritten all the way to 5,000 years in the past. Now Ladybug, based on what I have said and what you know. Do you know what Akuma were you fighting?"

Marinette's eyes get watery and she knows. She nods as she whispers out "Timebreaker."

Adrien has a look of confusion on his face. "But I didn't die during that Akuma battle. I wasn't even touched."

Marinette's face is as pale as a ghost. "I thought the cure just merged future me with past me. Not that it sent future me back to her own time."

Alice looks at Marinette with sad eyes "I'm sorry to say but the future you and the future Alix went back to their timeline. By the time you returned Papillon had managed to pull off Chat Noir's ring revealing Adrien Agreste. You fell down in front of Adrien's fading body and became so overcome with emotions you didn't even notice him taking your earrings. Nor did you notice him drop his transformation to make his wish. I watched it all in horror as the world rebuilt itself from the ground up. Papillon gave up being Papillon because the reason he became Papillon was alive again as was Adrien. Marinette lost her mom and her dad because of the wish. So Marinette was forced to live in a foster home. And Adrien never got to go to public school. And he never got to meet Marinette."

Adrien jumped up "Now wait one minute. Why would I never go to public school? I begged my father to let me go because I was lonely by myself."

"Papillon brought your mom back to life in the other timeline."

Adrien slumps down on the couch. "Why would he do that?"

Marinette's head snaps up "Alice, do you know who Papillon is?"

"Yes."

"How long have you been watching this dimension?"

"Since the day before you both got your Miraculous. I was only able to see the alternate world once you released the cure. And I stayed long enough before I found my way back to this one. And for some reason time hadn't pasted by as fast in this world as it did in the alternative. I made it make in time to see you guys go your separate ways."

"So was I right in thinking he was Papillon?"

"Yes."

"Wait. Who is Papillon?" Adrien asks looking at both of them.

"It might be best to hold any more questions until later. Now I'm sure you're curious as to how these tools can help you."

Marinette nods "Yes."

"Well, simply put, I have recorded everything that has happened since the day before you got the Miraculous. And I have composed it into an animated series called Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir. However, the order of the episodes is not in order of when the actual events happened. This is to confuse the audience."

"Audience? What audience?"

"You see I've shared your story in other dimensions. Since they don't know there are other dimensions. They just think it's a cartoon with no real-world counterpart."

"I see where you're going with this. You want to show a set amount of people here our story. And with it, help us prove Lila is a liar and help us stop Papillon. But how do we keep Lila from telling Papillon? I noticed she has a room here."

"Don't fret Ladybug. With my help, you will be able to choose who gets to keep their new memories and or which memories they get to keep. But I had already planned on wiping the new memories from Lila's head."

"Just how many episodes are there? I only ask because at least in our room we have dressers full of clothes for us that could last several days before we would need to wash them." Adrien asks.

"What about the passage of time? I can only assume that time here passes by slower." Marinette asks.

"Excellent questions both of you. And now for the answers. There are currently 54 episodes broken down into 3 seasons. Though season 3 only has two episodes out at the moment. As for the passage of time, 1 week here is one second in your dimension. While each episode is only 23 minutes long. I'm going to be enforcing that everyone takes breaks. Whether it's food breaks, bathroom breaks, or even sleeping breaks. So I planned according. Each room has a fully stocked bathroom with products that that person uses. As well as clothes since I'm sure that no one wants to wear the same pieces of clothing for however long you're here. The kitchen is magically stocked with whatever you need to cook with or snack on if the theater snacks aren't what you want."

"How are we supposed to act around everyone?"

"Well Ladybug, I will be casting a temporary memory charm on the two of you. That way the last thing you remember is making a wish on a falling star."

"But I didn't wish on a falling star."

"You did. You just didn't know it. That gave me a surge of power to send you that box."

"How long will this memory charm last?"

Alice smirks "It will fade in stages. The last memory to return will be that you accepted my help. During your stay here, everyone here will be told that I have, kidnap you to, show you the truth. Now shall we begin?"

Adrien and Marinette share a look before they say "Yes."

"Good. Now head to your room and lay down. And when you awaken the fun starts." Alice waves her hand and disappears, leaving the two heroes alone.

"Well, Chaton. Let's head to bed. The soon we get this over with the better." With that Adrien and Marinette head hand in hand to their room. They spot Tikki and Plagg on their respective pillows. And with a kiss goodnight, they lay down and fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

Alice watches from the control room, everyone she has put to sleep. Not even Papillon was spared from this sleep. The best part is Papillon will stay asleep til 9 am in the morning. Well, in the real dimension at least.

 


	4. Stormy Weather (Climatika)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be using names and lines from both the French and English dubs throughout this story.
> 
> The staff from the school are listed under their last name.
> 
> (I gave the art teacher a name since he is unnamed in the show.)

( _thoughts/sounds_ ) ( **episode transcript** )

Marinette felt the veil of sleep leave her and she curled back into her covers. She felt a hand, shake her shoulder and a gentle voice speaking to her. "Mari? Mari, please wake up. I think we've been caught by an Akuma."

That caused her eyes to pop open and stare into Adrien's green ones. "What?" She asked voice trembling.

Adrien gestured around the room. "This isn't your room or mine."

Before Adrien said anything else, a hologram appeared. It was a woman, with blonde hair and blue tips. And her eyes were blue and green. Each eye was split down the middle, blue on the outside and green on the inside. She then spoke. "I am not an Akuma. I am an ally. You both wished to expose Lila and put a stop to her lies. While Ladybug and Chat Noir wish to put a stop to Papillon reign. I can help you all."

Marinette glared at the hologram. "Why should we trust you?"

The woman smirked. "You don't have too. But you'll never leave this dimension without my help."

Adrien took up a defensive stance while Marinette pondered the woman's words. Marinette taps Adrien's shoulder and he relaxes. She then turns to their host. "What do we have to do?"

The woman grins. "Well, first you need to eat. Then you need to leave the room one by one, otherwise, the magic making the others see this as two room will disappear. Then head downstairs and into the theater. I've chosen the seating order." As soon as the food trays appear the hologram cut out.

Adrien and Marinette eat in silence. Each pondering the situation they are in.  _Where is Tikki/Plagg?_ They each thought. Adrien tells Marinette that she can shower first. Which she agrees with a smile.

She grabs a change of clothes and walks in the bathroom. She chooses the shower stall hidden in the corner by a half wall just slightly taller than herself. As she sets her stuff down she spies Tikki on the towels and waves her over. She turns the shower on so the water can warm up. "So do you think it's an Akuma?" she whispers.

Tikki shakes her head. Unlike Marinette and Adrien, she and Plagg had all their memories. They just couldn't say anything that their chosen didn't know. "She seems genuine, Marinette. Let's just see how she is going to help."

Marinette nods and gets undressed to take a shower. As soon as the hot water hit her sore muscles she moaned in relief. Over the sound of water, she hears Adrien call out "Everything alright in there?"

She smiles at her boyfriend's kindness. "I'm alright, Adrien. I'm just not used to taking a shower with this hot of water. It feels amazing."

Adrien's face turns as red as Ladybug's suit. _It's one thing to know that his girlfriend is taking a shower. It's another to imagine her taking a shower in his bathroom._  "Ah," he says, though it sounds strangled. Marinette and Tikki giggle at Adrien's response. 

While Marinette is showering, Adrien is dealing with Plagg. 

"Plagg, are you sure that is isn't the work of an Akuma?" Adrien asks after his face returns to a more normal shade.

Plagg looks disinterested. "Kid, trust me on this. Just see what that woman has to offer in our fight against Papillon." And with that Plagg disappears into the dresser as Marinette walks out with her hair in a towel and her new clothes on her body. And boy does she look amazing.  _Not that she didn't before, mind you._  Just seeing her wearing a red and black accent turtle neck, dark red jeggings, red and black fuzzy socks, and black flats. Did things to his brain, heart, and teenage male body. 

He quickly grabbed his chosen outfit and runs into the bathroom. He could hear Marinette giggling and swore under his breath.  _Stupid hormones._  He quickly washes up and changes. As he walks back into the room towel drying his hair, he sees that Marinette has chosen to wear her hair down. And he forgot how to breathe. Marinette's giggles cause him to suck in a deep breath. 

"You look beautiful, Mari."

"You don't look too bad yourself, Hot stuff." She says as she admires the black and green outfit he has on. A black shirt with a green button up over it. Black jeans with green threads. And green and black hightops. 

"Shall we go see what our mysterious host has in store for us?" Marinette asked as she steps closer to the door.

Adrien nods "Ladies first." Marinette walks out into the hallway and closes the door behind her since she wasn't sure if the magic would work otherwise. Once Adrien joined her they walked down the hall. The pair marveled at the number of people their host had brought with them.

_All of our class is here, plus Kagami, Luka, Marc, our teachers, and our principle. Then Mari's parents, Jagged Stone, Penny, and Fang. I wonder where my father is._  

They made their way through the hall and down the stairs, keeping a watching eye on their surroundings. The concessions stand was a nifty sight and they soon found the seating chart for the theater. 

{Kim/Max/Alix            Ivan/Mylene} Front Row.

              {Bustier/Mendeleiev                 Lila                Damocles/D'Argencourt} Second Row

{Chloe/Sabrina              Alya/Nino} Third Row.

        {Adrien/Marinette} Fourth Row.

                 {Tom/Sabine             Jagged/Penny/Fang} Fifth Row.

     {Juleka/Rose              Nathanial/Marc          Kagami/Luka} Sixth Row.

        {Haprèle                            Bouchard} Seventh Row.

Adrien looks at the chart and is pleased that Lila is seated in front of them. It will be easier to keep an eye on her. Shortly after Adrien and Marinette made themselves comfortable on the loveseat, without looking to intimate mind you, the rest of the ~~hostages'~~ group walked in and took their seats.

Chloe and Lila approached Marinette. Chloe spoke first. "Move it Dupain-Cheng. That's my seat next to Adrikins."

Both Marinette could respond, Lila popped up. "You're both in the wrong. Adrien is my boyfriend. So I should sit next to him."

Marinette was furious.  _He's MY boyfriend!_ But before she could do anything, Adrien laid down with his arms wrapped around her waist and his head in her lap. Marinette froze while Chloe and Lila fumed, Luka and Kagami were heartbroken but happy for their respective crushes, and the rest of the class jumped for joy.

Adrien then looked up innocently at Chloe and Lila. "I'm sorry, my girlfriend's lap was calling my name. Can I help you?" 

Both girls sputter their words before going to sit in their assigned spot. Tom and Sabine chuckle at the scene. Jagged looked confused for a second before Penny whispers in his ear, then he smiles and shouts "Congrats Marinette! Rock n' Roll!"

Marinette looks behind her, her face all a flame. "Thanks, Uncle Jagged."

Jagged smiles and sits back down next to Penny. Fang's spot is empty, though that's most likely due to Fang sleeping.

Once everyone was seated, the screen flickered to life. Soon a title screen was visible 'Miraculous: The Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir'. 

Both Marinette and Adrien mentally panicked. While everyone else was excited and a bit curious.

A flash of bright light draws everyone's attention to the front of the room. Where a young woman now stood. Marinette and Adrien recognize her as the woman from the hologram that woke them up. 

While everyone was still silent the woman spoke "Hello. And welcome to my theater. I'm Alice Rose, your host."

Alya raised her hand as she asked "What are we doing here? Are you an Akuma? Are we really going to watch a show about Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

Alice laughs "One question at a time." She takes a deep breath before answering. "No, I am not an Akuma. I'm from a different dimension. Yes, I will be showing you all the lives of Ladybug and Chat Noir. I've been watching this dimension since just before this school year started.  
So I know who Papillion is and who Ladybug and Chat Noir are. And soon so will you. But not all of you will keep your new memories. Ladybug and Chat Noir will choose who keeps what memories.  
And yes Ladybug and Chat Noir are here in this room, though they are not suited up obviously. Now only Marinette and Adrien can use the remote that controls the screen. I also have the ability to control the screen if things get out of hand.  
Now shall we start the first episode?"

The group cheers since it seems knowing who Ladybug and Chat Noir are is more important than how to get out of here. Which bring Marinette to ask "What do we have to do to go home?"

Alice smirks "Why you have to watch the show of course! Now press play please."

Marinette sighs and grabs the remote from the slot it was in and presses play. The lights dim and the screen starts to change. 

* * *

  _ **[Scene:  KIDZ+ studio.]**  _ 

**Alec: Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!**

  ** _(Crowd chanting Mireille's and Aurore's names)_**

**Aurore: Hi!**  
**Mireille: _(giggles)_**  
**Alec: We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists! To my right, Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text messaging rates apply.**

Alya pops off "I remember that day. Doesn't Aurore get turned into Climatika?"

Everyone else murmurs their agreement, while Marinette panics.  _Everyone is going to know I'm Ladybug. And I still haven't told Adrien about everything I've done to catch his attention._

* * *

**_[Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is chasing Manon.]_ **

"Eww. Why are we watching Dupain-Cheng? This show is about Ladybug." Chloe shouted. 

**Marinette: Come on, Manon, give that back!**

  **Manon: But I wanna be a fashion designer too!**

**_(Marinette falls on the sofa.)_**  
**Marinette: Manon, please, it's not finished! You're gonna ruin it!**  
**Manon: _(giggles)_**  
**Marinette: Huh? _(crashes with the table)_  Ah! Nnnngh...**  
**Marinette: Hmmm... Huh? Ah! _(giggles; walks to the curtain, only to see that Manon is not there)_**  
**Manon: I'm gonna vote for Mireille, she's the best!**  
**_(Marinette grabs her phone.)_**  
**Marinette: Hey, my phone!**  
**_(Manon grabs Marinette's hat.)_**  
**Marinette: Ughhh... Why did I agree to do this again?**  
**_(Tikki appears)_**

"Cupcake, what is that?" *Tom  
"You'll all find out soon enough," Marinette says while avoiding everyone's stares.

  
**Marinette: Stay low, Tikki!**  
**Tikki: Don't worry. You know what? If you can handle Manon for a day, any villain here on out will be a piece of cake.**

"Sweetie, what's this about villains?" *Sabine  
Marinette just gestures towards the screen.

  
**_(Doorbell rings; Tikki hides)_**  
**Marinette: Alya?**  
**Alya: Hey, I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photo shoot in the park?**  
**Marinette: Now? Adrien is in the park right now?**  
**Alya: As we speak!**  
**Marinette: Oh, gosh! What...what am I gonna say to him?**  
**Alya: The same thing as usual: _(imitates Marinette)_  "I... uhhh... dahee... wha... ahh..."**  
**Marinette: Stop it.  
**  
**Manon: Uh, who's she?**  
**Marinette: Whoops! I forgot about this little detail.**  
**Alya: And who's she?**  
**Marinette: This is Manon, one of my mom's friends' daughters. I'm watching her all afternoon. _(Gasps)_  Oh no! I can't go out!**  
**Alya: Let me guess. Another "you couldn't say no" favor?**  
**Marinette: No, I just couldn't... say... no...**  
**Alya: Look, no problem! I'll look after your little detail for you.**  
**_(Manon runs off)  
_**  
**Marinette: Thanks, but I'm responsible for her... Besides, I couldn't do that to you. She's... an absolute angel! _(A crash is heard. Marinette screams and runs after Manon, who is carrying a pot and a spatula.)_  Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Come back!**  
**Alya: _(Marinette continues to chase after Manon until Marinette and walks back to Alya and Manon continues to pull on her arm)_  You're just a pushover, Marinette. I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels.**  
**Manon: Who are you, anyway?**  
**Alya: I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Reespa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl! I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!**

"Babe, there is no way she believed that." *Nino  
"Oh, ye of little faith." *Alya  
  
**Manon: _(laughs)_  No, you're not! ...Are you?**  
**_(Alya grabs Manon in the air, and puts her on Marinette's shoulders.)_**  
**Alya: Okay, let's all go to the park!**  
**Manon: Yay!**  
**Marinette: Okay!  
  
**

* * *

 

_**[Scene: KIDZ+ studio. The new weather girl is about to be chosen.]**  _

**Alec: This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is...**

 

**_(The votes are shown onscreen. Mireille has significantly more votes.)_**  
**Alec: Mireille!**  
**Aurore: _(Gasps)_**  
**_(Crowd cheers)_**  
**Alec: _(To Aurore)_  Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time!**  
**Aurore: Ughh... _(leaves angrily)_**  
**Alec: What's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes!**

"Dude rude." *Nino  
"Well, no wonder she got Akumatized." *Alix

And everyone else agreed.

* * *

**_[Scene: Papillion's Lair.]_ **

**Papillion: _(his window opens)_  The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the eminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness of my next victim... Such easy prey for my Akuma.  _(He turns a butterfly into an Akuma, and sends it out.)_**

"Umm, who is that?" *Mylene  
"Papillion." Adrien and Marinette say together while not noticing that everyone is now staring at them. As there are too busy trying to learn as much as they can about their enemy.

* * *

**_[Scene: KIDZ+ building. Aurore Beauréal enters the elevator.]_ **

**Aurore: _(In the elevator)_  I should have won, I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me! They--  
** **_(The power suddenly goes down)_ **

 

**Aurore: Uh? Ah!**  
**_(The Akuma enters the elevator)_**  
**Aurore: _(swinging her parasol)_  Ngh! Ah!  _(opens the parasol, and the Akuma infects it)_**  
**_(The power is up again)_**  
**Papillion: So correct you are. You should have won. Yes...**  
**Aurore: I should have won. Yes!**  
**Papillion: Climatika, I am Papillion. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as _my_  weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that?**  
**Aurore: Yes!**  
**Papillion: That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl _really_  is!**  
**_(As he says this, the elevator doors open, revealing Climatika.)_**

"Ivan, I'm scared." *Mylene  
"Don't worry Mylene. I've got you." *Ivan

"Besides this happened a while ago." *Alix

* * *

**_[Scene: The Place des Vosges. Adrien is having a photo shoot.]_ **

**Marinette: Come on. We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happened to be passing by.**

**Alya: Then what?**

 

**Marinette: Then? I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!  
**  
**Alya: Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie.**  
**Marinette: _(giggles)_**  
**Vincent: Magnifico! Super! Come on now, I want to see the hunger in your eyes!**  
**Marinette: Remember, cool! Just be cool...**  
**Alya: Um, we couldn't be more invisible.  
**  
**Marinette: Okay, let's start over. _(Adrien sees them, and waves at them.)_**  
**Marinette: Did you see that? He waved at me!**  
**Alya: Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we're in the same class. _(Puts Marinette's hand down)_**

The class laughs at Marinette's behavior causing her to curl into herself.  
Adrien brushes the back of his hand against her cheek and says in a low voice. "I love the names of our future children. And could we get a dog, a cat, and a hamster?"  
Marinette looks at him in awe. "Okay." She says softly.

* * *

**_[Scene: KIDZ+ building. Mireille enters the elevator holding her trophy. She exits and sees Climatika.]_ **

**Climatika: Hahahaha! I am Climatika. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy front moving in right now! _(attacks with her parasol and fires a blast of ice)_**

 

**Mireille: Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help!**

"I hope she's alright," Mylene says.  
"We know she is Mylene. We just saw her the other day." pointed out Alix.

* * *

**_[Scene: The Place des Vosges. Vincent is taking pictures of Adrien.]_ **

**Vincent: _(photographing Adrien)_  Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you're angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!**

"Bro, he has a thing for spaghetti doesn't he?" Nino asked looking back at Adrien.  
"Really Nino? I didn't notice." Adrien replied sarcastically.  
  
"Wow, just when I thought Dupain-Cheng couldn't get any creepier. I see this. Really Adrikins what are you thinking?" *Chloe  
  
Marinette whined softly pressing pause before trying to bolt out of the room. Though her clumsy nature gets the better of her when she trips over Adrien's feet and falls face first towards the ground.  
Only she doesn't hit the floor. She finds herself pulled sideways onto Adrien's lap. His arms wrapped around her keeping her there.  
"Don't listen to Chloe. She doesn't know what she is talking about. Can we finish this episode first? We can talk afterward."  
Marinette nods while grabbing the remote and presses play. 

  **Manon: _(looks at balloons)_  Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I? ...Marinette? Marinette!**

**Marinette: Ah!**  
**Vincent: Ngh! Silenzio!**  
**Manon: Come on!**  
**Alya: Come on, small fry! I'll get you that balloon!**  
**Manon: _(grabbing hold of Marinette's leg)_  No! I wanna go with Marinette!**  
**Marinette: Hmmm... _(Marinette looking back at Adrien's photo shoot)_  I'll deal with it. I am her babysitter.**  
**Alya: But what about Adrien?**

Alix shouts "Well we know that they got together. Right, Alya?"  
Alya shakes her head but says nothing.

* * *

**_[Scene: Outside the KIDZ+ studio. Climatika exits as the crowd chants Mireille's name.]_ **

**Civilian: Where's Mireille?**

"You shouldn't have asked that." Nino points out.

  **Climatika: Ugh... For all of you who voted for Mireille, I'd advise you to move indoors. It's going to get very blustery! Oh, wait... too late.**

**_(She attacks with her parasol, sending the civilians away with a windy blast.)_**

* * *

**_[Scene: The Place des Vosges.]_**  

  **Marinette: Come on, let's go back.**

**Manon: I want to go on the merry-go-round!**  
**Marinette: No, no, no, no, not right now, I gotta get back to Adrien...**  
**Manon: You promised! You aren't going to break your promise, are you?**  
**Marinette: Aw, please, please, not the baby doll eyes... You know I can't say no to the-**  
**_(Manon flashes her baby doll eyes.)_**  
**Marinette: Aw...**  
**_(Manon grabs Marinette by her hand, giggling.)_**

"I didn't promise you anything of the sort." *Marinette  
"Ugh, Dupain-Cheng you're such a pushover." *Chloe  
"Shut up, Chloe." *Adrien  
The group gasps since Adrien has never spoken to anyone with that tone of voice before.

  
**_(Climatika is flying above, seeing banners of Mireille and a balloon of Mireille.)_**  
**Climatika: Uhhh!**  
**Civilian: Here's another one!**  
  
**Vincent: _(photographing Adrien, who appears to be tired)_  Oh no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need...a girl!  _(runs to Alya)_  You! I need an extra!**  
**Alya: Who, me?**  
**Vincent: Sì! To pose with Mr. Adrien!**  
**Alya: Hah! You don't want me, I... uhh... I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple. _(talks as if her tongue is swollen)_  I know jutht the perthon you need! Hold that thought!  _(She runs to Marinette.)_**

"Really, babe? An allergic reaction?" *Nino  
"It worked." *Alya  
  
**Alya: They need an extra to pose with Adrien!**  
**Marinette: What? Seriously?**  
**Manon: Is that boy your boyfriend?  
** **Marinette: What? No, I mean, yes? No!**

Adrien smirked, "I am now."  
Marinette smiled.  
  
**Alya: Go on! What are you waiting for?**  
**Marinette: But, what about Manon?**  
  
**Alya: _(Alya wagging finger towards Marinette and hand gesturing her move aside)_  You take care of Prince Charming, and I'll take care of Miss Unicorn here. You don't know how to control her anyway.**  
**Manon: No way, Marinette's my babysitter!**  
**Alya: Trust me. Unicorns unite! Let's go to Rispa and find us some sad little village kids and grant those wishes! Yee-haw!**  
**Manon: Yee-haw!**  
  
**Marinette: Huh? _(Sees Climatika)_**  
**_(Climatika fires an icy wind at the civilians. The icy wind surrounds the merry-go-round and freezes it.)_**  
**Civilian: Run!**  
**Marinette: _(Runs to a bench)_  Time to transform!**

 Everyone in front of them turns around to face them. And a quick glance behind shows that they are all looking at her. Marinette gulps and gestures at the screen saying "You'll see." 

_**[Transformation Sequence]** _

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

Marinette pauses the show just as Ladybug makes her final pose. And a good thing to cause everyone starts shouting at her.

"Girl how come you never told me! You know I would have helped you out." *Alya  
"Cupcake, is that why you've been missing class so much?" *Tom  
"Rock n' Roll. My niece is Ladybug." *Jagged  
"Dude, you're going out with Ladybug! How come you didn't tell me? *Nino  
"No way! How could Dupain-Cheng be Ladybug anyway? There is no way that piece of low-class trash is my best friend." *Chloe

Adrien lets out an earsplitting yowl, which caused everyone to shut up. "Chloe I swear to Kwami if you say one more negative thing about my girlfriend, you will wish that never getting to be Queen Bee again with be the least of your concerns.  
Alya considering you're always going on about exposing who Ladybug is regardless of the fact that Papillion would probably kill for that information. Can you really blame her for not wanting to tell you?  
And Nino considering you've been a crappy friend lately to both me and Mari. Why should I have told you that we are dating?  
And I just found out that she is Ladybug same as you all. Even if I knew beforehand I still wouldn't have told any of you.  
Now we still have one more reveal, can we finish this episode?"

After everyone gives consent and focuses back on the screen, Adrien presses play while whispering in Mari's ear "I hope you still love me after this."  
Marinette looks up at him in shock but he just points to the screen and she then sees why.

**Civilians: Oh no! Ahh!**  
**Adrien: Uh? _(He runs to a tree and opens his bag, but it's empty.)_  Plagg? Plagg!**  
**Plagg: I'm not here! I'm sleeping!**  
**_(Adrien holds up a piece of Camembert.)_**  
**Plagg: _(Flies over to the Camembert)_  For your information, I can smell Camembert in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents.**  
**Adrien: Great, but there's no time to talk cheese.**  

 

_**[Transformation Sequence]** _

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Chat** **Noir)**

This time Adrien presses pause as the shouting begins again.

"Woah, dude you're Chat Noir!?" *Nino

"Oh, dear no wonder you're so skinny and always hungry." *Sabine

"Rock n' Roll. Penny can you believe it, we know both of them!" *Jagged

"Well, that explains why neither of them wanted to wear the masks for Clara's music video. I mean they were already in pretty realistic costumes. Add the masks and boom identity reveal." *Alix

"Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous. There is absolutely no way my Adrikins is that useless mangy alley cat of a sidekick." *Chloe

"EXCUSE ME!" screamed Marinette as she jumped out of her seat. "How dare you call my Chaton that? He is neither useless, a mangy alley cat, nor my sidekick. He is my partner, my opposite, my equal, my boyfriend, and my future husband!  
If anyone says one more negative thing about him, I will either ask Plagg to Cataclysm you or ask Alice if she can erase more than just the memories from our time here.  
Now I'm going to press play so we can finish this episode." 

Adrien wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back into his lap. "Thank you, my lady."

She ruffled his hair before pressing a quick kiss on his temple. "You're welcome, mon minou." 

Marinette presses play and the focus is back on the screen.

**Ladybug: Why did I leave Manon? I should have never done that! No. Alya's right. She's in good hands. I must trust her. _(To Alya and Manon)_  I'll get you out of there! Let's wire-cut this icy cake!**

"Nice pun, bugaboo."  
"Thanks."

**_(Ladybug uses her yo-yo, but its cord just slips off of the ice.)_ **  
**Ladybug: Or not? On to plan B! (To Alya and Manon) Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay!**  
**Manon: Where is Marinette?**  
**Ladybug: She hasn't forgotten about you, Manon.**  
**Manon: How did you know my name?**  
**Ladybug: Ah! Uhh... Marinette told me! She's coming right back, okay? _(Swings away)_**

 "How did I NOT catch that?" *Alya  
"I have a feeling that is going to be said a lot." *Marinette

* * *

**_[Scene: City. Climatika leaves the park.]_ **

**Chat Noir: Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?  
** **Climatika: My name is _not_  Ice Queen! It's Climatika!  
** **Chat Noir: Listen. I'm _feline_  more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits, 'kay?**

The class groans at the pun.

**_(Climatika fires wind at Chat Noir.)  
_ ** **Chat Noir: Waaaaaahhh! _(He flies a long way and lands in a nearby street.)_**

"Hahaha, Chat Noir got turned into pinball." *Kim  
"He's lucky he has that suit. The amount of force exerted on his body would have killed him without it." *Max

  ** _(Ladybug appears and lifts him.)_**

**Ladybug: I thought cats always landed on their feet.**  
**Chat Noir: Why thanks, my Ladybug, but I had it covered. _(kisses Ladybug's hand)_**  
**Ladybug: Huh? _(pushes Chat Noir back by his nose)_  No time for your childish charms, Chat Noir. But you're welcome.  
**

"OMG, you rejected Adrien." *Alya  
"I didn't know it was him." *Marinette

  
**Climatika: We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW! _(She uses her parasol to darken the sky with storm clouds and create lightning and Ladybug and Chat Noir scream and groan.)_**  
**_(Chat Noir lands on top of Ladybug and they gasp then Ladybug blinks twice. Cat Noir blinks twice and pulls himself up and grins. Ladybug turns his head toward Climatika.)  
_**  
**Chat Noir: You just won yourself a catfight!**  
**Climatika: Black ice! _(She uses her parasol to coat the street with ice; then creates another wind blast.)_**  
**Ladybug: _(catching Chat Noir)_  Gotcha!**  
**_(Climatika sees a screen with Mireille and blasts it.)  
_**  
**Chat Noir: A little Chat Noir will take the wind out of her sails!**  
**Ladybug: _(she grabs Chat Noir by his tail)_  Whoa, kitty kitty. You better think before you leap.**  
**_(Chat Noir pets his tail)_**  
**Chat Noir: You got a plan?**  
**Ladybug: Just follow my lead. _(Runs along the face of a building, prompting Chat Noir to do likewise on the other side of the street.)  
_**  
**Climatika: Ugh...**  
**Ladybug: Hoaaah!**  
**Chat Noir: Uhhhhh!**  
**Climatika: Not you again! _(Fires a windy blast at them, knocking them backward through the air, along with several vehicles.)_**

The class gasps at how they both flip, dodge, and jump out of the way of the falling cars.

"That's it. Both of you are on my team for dodgeball." *Kim  
"No way Kim, they'll be on my team." *Alix

"What do you think my lady? Who's team should we be on?"  
"Well. Considering that they're not going to remember how good we actually are. I say we'll be on Alix's team first, then Kim's, and then I'll be on one team and you'll be on the other."  
"Sounds purrfect."  
  
**Ladybug and Chat Noir: Ahhhhhh!**  
**Ladybug: Huh? _(Sees a bus about to crash onto them.)_**  
**_(Ladybug grabs Chat Noir and uses her yo-yo as a shield. Her yo-yo cuts a circular hole on the side of the bus, saving Ladybug and Chat Noir. The yo-yo stops spinning and falls on Chat Noir’s head.)_**  
**Chat Noir: Ow! _(Chat Noir is mad at Ladybug after her yo-yo fell on his head.)_**  
**_(Ladybug giggles.)_**

"You know that hurts right Bug?"  
"I know. I'm sorry kitty." She gently kisses the top of his head. "The next time it happens I'll kiss it better. How does that sound?"  
Adrien's purr starts up and all he can do is nod his head.  
Marinette giggles softly. "Silly kitty."

* * *

**_[Scene: The Place des Vosges. Alya is playing with Manon while trapped in the frozen merry-go-round.]_ **

**Alya: Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, freeze!  
** **Manon: Hey, no fair, you always win, uni!**

"Uni?" *Nino  
"Short for unicorn, duh." *Alya  
**  
****Manon: _(hears ice cracking)_  What's that?  
****Alya: It's... the big goblin king! He ate too much and split his shirt! Wahahaha! _(chases Manon)  
_****_(The ice cracks again)  
_****Alya: Wanna hear a story? _(leads Manon under the merry-go-round)_**

* * *

**_[Scene: City]_ **

**Papillion: _(To Climatika)_  You showed them all who the real winner is, my weather girl. But now is the time for you to fulfill your part of the agreement. And here's my plan.**

  **Ladybug: Maybe she's got some anger issues!**

**Chat Noir: Or she didn't pass her driving test!**

"Really Adrien?" *Nino  
"She kept throwing cars at us. It was a reasonable guess."

  
**Climatika: _(from the cracked screen)_  Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially  _over!_**  
**Chat Noir: Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit. _(he smiles and he wiggles his eyebrows and nose at Ladybug)_**  
**Ladybug: The catsuit will do, thanks. At least now we know where to find her.**

"Burn bro." *Nino  
"I can't believe Marinette turned down an opportunity to see Adrien in a swimsuit." *Alix  
"What part of I DIDN'T know it was HIM, aren't you guys understanding?" *Marinette  
  
Adrien whispers in Mari's ear "Well since summer is around the corner again, you can see me in a swimsuit whenever you want."  
Marinette blushes as she whispers back "Down kitty, don't tempt me."

  
**Climatika: _(from the screen)_  Prepare for the worst weather in history!**  
**Chat Noir: _(Sees a poster of Aurore)_  Hey! That girl reminds me of someone!**  
**Ladybug: It's her! The Akuma must be in her parasol!**  
**Climatika: _(from the screen)_  In Climatika's world, it's winter wonderland FOREVER!**  
**_(Ladybug and Chat Noir enter the studio, but they see no one.)_**  
**Ladybug: It's a recording!**

"Well no duh. I could have told you that." *Chloe  
  
**_(Climatika cackles and fires a lightning bolt at a light. Lights go out in the building.)_**  
**Papillion: This is all going wonderfully according to plan. Soon their Miraculous will be mine. Bring them to me!**

"Woah, dude. Killer night vision." *Nino

**Chat Noir: Frosty the Snowgirl's getting away!**  
**_(Ladybug trips and falls.)_**  
**Chat Noir: Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress?**  
**Ladybug: Some of us don't have night vision... Whoa!**  
**Chat Noir: (grabs Ladybug's hand and leads her along the way) No need to bug out. Just trust me!**

"You know I trust you with my life right Chaton?"  
"Of course Bugaboo."

* * *

**_[Scene: The Place des Vosges. Alya is telling a story to Manon.]_ **

**Alya: Then the Cyclops monster picked the princess up in his hand and said, "Look into my eye!"**

  ** _(Manon laughs.)_**

**Alya: Then, _gluck!_  She stuck a finger right in it! As soon as she took a bite of the cursed potato, the poor princess fell into a deep, deep sleep.**  
**_(An icicle breaks through the top of the merry-go-round.)_**  
**Alya: Hurry up, Ladybug... _(hugs Manon)_**

"Really? A cursed potato? Where do you get these stories?"  
"I make them up as I go. I could make millions if I could ever remember them all to write down."

* * *

**_[Scene: Darkened KIDZ+ building. Ladybug and Chat Noir, who continues leading her by the hand, are looking for Climatika, using Chat Noir's night vision.]_ **

**Ladybug: Okay, that's enough. I think I can manage to--**

  **Chat Noir: Duck!**

**_(A fire extinguisher canister thrown by Climatika narrowly misses Ladybug.)  
_**  
**Ladybug: --follow your lead on this one.**  
**_(Ladybug and Chat Noir finally reach the top of the building.)  
_**  
**Climatika: You airheads! You fell right into my trap! _(makes a whirlwind appear with her parasol)_**  
**Papillion: The time is now! Bring me the Miraculous!**  
**Climatika: There's no way out! Party's over, fools!**  
**Ladybug: We're just-- _(sees Chat Noir holding her hand)_**  
**Chat Noir: Heh-heh... _(lets go of Ladybug)_**  
**Ladybug: We're just getting started, Stormy! Lucky Charm! _(Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a bath towel.)_  A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?**  
**Chat Noir: Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but... At least we'll be dry.**  
**Ladybug: Just hold your whiskers.**

"Excuse me. But just how is a towel going to help win this fight?" *Max  
"You'd be surprised. I've seen her beat an Akuma with a spoon." *Adrien  
"But how?" *Max  
"Creativity and magic. Now just watch." *Adrien **  
**  
**Climatika: Hail! _(A hailstorm appears)_**  
**_(Chat Noir spins his staff to make a shield and protect Ladybug from the hail.)_**  
**Chat Noir: So what's the plan for getting the Akuma back? My arm's starting to get a cramp!**  
**Ladybug: _(She uses her Lucky Vision. It shows her an HVAC tube, the bath towel, and a sign.)_  See that sign over there? Check it out!**  
**Chat Noir: All right. Cataclysm! _(to Climatika)_  Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got?**

"I never got to tell you before, but I did like that name for her."  
"Thanks, Bug."

  
**_(Climatika attacks Chat Noir with lightning, but he dodges. He uses his Cataclysm to make the billboard fall down, its aim toward Climatika. She blasts a hole in it and Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around Climatika's ankle. Ladybug takes off running under pipes and against a crane before jumping over an HVAC. Opening the towel, Ladybug soars in the air, pulling down Climatika. The speed at which she falls and the angle of the crane cause her to lose her parasol. Chat Noir catches it, tossing it to Ladybug.)  
_**  
**Ladybug: Get out of here, you nasty bug. _(Breaks the parasol)_**  
**_(The Akuma flies away from the parasol.)_**  
**Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little Akuma. Time to de-evilize! _(She captures the Akuma.)_  Gotcha!  _(She closes the yo-yo and purifies the Akuma.)_  Bye bye, little butterfly.  _(She opens the yo-yo and lets the butterfly out)_ Miraculous Ladybug!  _(The miraculous light fixes the damage caused and turns the weather back to normal.)_**

* * *

**_  
  
_ ** **_[Scene: The Place des Vosges. The glacier the merry-go-round is trapped in melts.]_ **

**Alya: And after defeating the three-headed dragon with...Huh?...Taekwondo...**  
**Firefighters: Yeah!**  
**Alya: Princess kissed her Prince Charming and...**  
**Manon: They lived happily ever after?**  
**Alya: Uh, sure. Until they had a dozen or so little monkeys like you who drove them crazy!**

* * *

**_[Scene: KIDZ+ building. Stormy Weather turns back into Aurore.]_ **

 

**Aurore: Uh, what am I doing up here?**  
**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

* * *

**_[Scene: Hawk Moth's Lair.]_ **

 

**Hawk Moth: Someday, your Miraculous will be all mine. I don't care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be victorious!**

"No, you won't. Because my lady and I will stop you."

* * *

**_[Scene: The Place des Vosges.]_  **

 

**Tikki: Hey, there's the photographer and Adrien waiting for you!**  
**Marinette: You don't think it's too late?**  
**Tikki: Come on, Marinette. You saved Manon and the whole world for that matter. Have some fun!**  
**Manon: Marinette!**  
**Marinette: Huh?**  
**Manon: I know what your secret is!**  
**Marinette: _(Shocked)_  W-w-what secret?**  
**Manon: Ladybug is your best friend! That's how you both always know what the other one's gonna do!**  
**Marinette: Huhhh... Phew! _(She hugs Manon)_**

"I still can't believe I didn't catch that."*Alya  
"Wow, I can't believe a little girl almost figured out your secret." *Alix

  
**Manon: Can I have a lollipop? Can I? Can I? Can I?**  
**Marinette: No, Manon. I have something important to do. Alya, you'll watch her, yeah? I'm ready for the photoshoot!**  
**Vincent: Wait. Who is that angel? _(Looks at Manon)_**  
**Manon: Haha!**  
**Vincent: _(takes photos of Adrien with Manon)_  Hohoho! Stupendous! Magnifico! Perfecto! ...**  
**Marinette: Ughhh... _(Alya pats her.)_**

"Don't worry Mari. You can always join me during my next photoshoot"   
"Thanks, Adrien."

* * *

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The order the episodes will be written/played in is based on their production number and not their international or Netflix release. With the exception of a few episodes from seasons 1 and 2 and the two episodes, I reference from season 3.


	5. Lady Wifi

( _Thoughts/sounds_ ) ( **episode transcript** )

 

The lights turn back on as the title screen for the next episode (Le Dessinateur) appears on the screen. 

Nathaniel's face pales at the sight of his Akumatized name. Marc rubs his shoulder. 

Alice pops in, takes one look at the screen and snaps her fingers. Causing the episode to change from Le Dessinateur to Lady Wifi. She then looks sheepishly at the group. "Sorry guys. The episodes ended up a bit out of order. I'll have to make the change in here as the control room button for this isn't working at the moment. Now it's time for the 10 minutes between episode break. There will be a 2-minute warning announcement so everyone can make it back here on time. Okay, go." With that Alice vanished in a flash of light once more and silence falls upon the group.

Only to be broken by Alya stating "I have questions that I want answers to."

Marinette sighs. "We might answer your questions. That depends on the question and if we either know the answer or want to tell you. We reserve the right to not answer any question. Is that acceptable, Chaton?"

Adrien nods. "Sounds purrfect."

For the most part, the questions were about the Kwamis. In which Tikki and or Plagg answered though they refused to answer all of the questions. Tom and Sabine wanted to know how much food do the Kwamis need. Where Tom and Plagg got to talking about the best cheese for baking. And Tikki and Sabine talked about all manner of sweets.

Soon the break was over and the lights dimmed as the next episode started.

* * *

  **_Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Miss Bustier teaches the students, while Alya cuts out a picture of Ladybug. Alya uses the Ladybug cutout and puts it over the student's faces_ **

* * *

  **Miss Bustier: I'm very pleased with how you all did on your last assignment. Some of you have really stepped up, and I do appreciate it. Now it's time to move on to our next assignment. _(Alya sees Chloé, pointing at Miss Bustier. Miss Bustier looks at Alya.)_  Is Marinette still in the girls' room?**

  **Alya: Uh, I don't know, miss. _(The bell rings.)_**   

**Miss Bustier: Tonight I want you all to read chapter three of The Breathtaking France, the First Thousand Years. Then, answer this simple questionnaire. _(gives two to Alya)_  See to it that Marinette receives her homework.**

* * *

**_Scene: Outside the classroom. Alya tries to call Marinette but gets her voicemail instead._ **

* * *

  **Marinette: _(recording)_  It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! Hehe.**

* * *

**_Scene: Bathroom. Alya is searching for Marinette._ **

* * *

  **Alya: Marinette?**

* * *

**_Scene: Outside the classroom. Alya sees Rose and Juleka._ **

* * *

  **Alya: Uhh, have you guys seen Marinette anywhere? _(Rose and Juleka shake their heads.)_**

  ** _(Alya enters the locker room, where she sees Chloé taking something from her locker. It's a Ladybug costume and yo-yo.)_**   

**Alya: _(whispering)_  Chloé's Ladybug?**

"Really? That's all it took for you to think she was Ladybug. We look nothing alike." *Marinette  
Alya looks down in shame.

* * *

**_Scene: Outside the school. Chloé boards her limousine, Alya follows her._ **

* * *

  **Alya: Hey, Marinette. Ring me ASAP. We gotta talk. _(sees Nino)_  Nino, wait!**

  **Nino: Yeah?  
****Alya: Come with me, I need your help!  
****Nino: So-- _(Alya shushes him)_**  

**_(Alya tries to call Marinette again, but...)_ **  
  
**Marinette: _(recording)_  It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! Hehe.**  
**Alya: Ughh. I hate when she goes AWOL. She's not calling me back! Where is that girl?!**  
**Nino: Seriously. My man, Adrien's the exact same way. But I guess you gotta be sly when Mr. Control Freak is your daddy-o.**  
**_(Phone rings)_**

 

Both Adrien and Marinette look ashamed for a moment. They normally would have apologized at this point, but with their group of four broken. The two heroes kept their mouths shut.

  
**Nadja: Once again, Ladybug and Cat Noir have saved Paris from the clutches of a menacing villain.**  
**_(Alya sees Ladybug's yo-yo)_ **  
**Alya: Hey! I think I've just sniffed out who the real Ladybug is! _(whispers to Nino)_  Chloé.**  
**Nino: _(laughs)_  Chloé? Seriously? She's too self-absorbed to think of anyone but herself, much less save the world. You are cray-cray, lady!**  
**Alya: I am _so_  not! You'll see!**

"Thank you, Nino!" *Marinette  
"Excuse you, but I would make a great Ladybug. Certainly better than Dupain-Cheng at least." *Chloe  
"Chloe, what did I say about bad mouthing my girlfriend?" *Adrien  
"Beside Chloe do I have to remind you that you broke one of the major rules of being a superhero. Never let your enemy know your identity. Then you went one step further you told all of Paris and maybe all of France. And it got used against you during Hero's day." *Marinette

* * *

**_Scene: Paris. Ladybug is jumping above ceilings. She reaches a billboard and detransforms into Marinette._ **

* * *

**Tikki: Time flies fast when you're saving the world. The day's already over!**

  **Marinette: Tell me about it. I missed an entire half day of school AND a half day of seeing Adrien!**   

**Tikki: Whoever's behind all of this sure is keeping us on our toes!**  
**Marinette: _(laughs)_  You don't have any toes!**  
**_(Marinette enters the bakery.)_ **  
**Sabine: Alya brought your school bag home for you, Marinette.**  
**Marinette: Hey mom...**  
**Sabine: You seem so forgetful these days. Maybe you just need some fresh air and extra exercise for that growing brain of yours!**  
**Marinette: Good idea, mom. I'll start tomorrow. _(Sabine kisses her.)_**

"Sweetie, if we had known, we wouldn't have pushed you as hard as we did."  
"I know, mom. But Tikki made it clear that no one could. Speaking of, Tikki where are you? Tikki? Adrien is Plagg near you?"  
Adrien looks in his shirt pocket but no Plagg. "Plagg? Plagg this isn't funny."  
Alice's voice is heard through the sound system. "The Kwami's are safe and sound. They're eating and resting now. And will join you guys later."

And with that, the episode resumes.

* * *

**_Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette does homework._**

* * *

  **Marinette: Ladybug saved Paris from destruction once again, but who's gonna save Marinette from her homework? _(sees a sticky note)_  What's this? "Call me. I know who the real Ladybug is"?  
****Tikki: No way! Do you think she knows?  
****Marinette: I doubt it. Alya's always jumping to conclusions before she has her facts straight.**

 

Alya spun around to glare at Marinette but was stopped short by Marinette saying "Don't even turn around Alya. This episode proves it."  
  
**Tikki: But just in case...**  
**Marinette: No worries Tikki. I got it covered.**  
**_(Marinette tries to call Alya, but there is no signal.)_ **  
**Marinette: Dang. No signal.**  
**_(She goes to the balcony to see if there is any signal but sees a man working on the cell tower.)_ **  
**Civilian: Sorry, miss. Cell tower maintenance. The whole neighborhood's down. No signal for the next hour!**  
**Tikki: Come on, Marinette. Try again later. Let's head down and finish your homework.**

* * *

**_Scene: College. Chloé and Sabrina enter the school, and some students are watching her, including Aurore and Mireille._**

* * *

  **Chloé: Hey there! Hi! You look totally fab! Uh, no, not you. Hey, it's still a month from Halloween, you know?**

  **Nino: You need to have your head examined. If she's Ladybug, then I am Papillion.**

 

**Alya: I'm telling you, she's Ladybug!**  
**Nino: Can you prove it?**

* * *

**_Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette and Tikki wake up._ **

* * *

  **Tikki: Uh... what time is it?**

  **Marinette: Uhh, school starts in... _(checks her phone)_  An hour ago?!**

* * *

**_Scene: the Locker room. Alya talks to Nino._ **

* * *

  **Alya: Now don't mess up your lines. _(She pushes Nino to the lockers.)_**

  **Nino: _(sees Chloé)_  Oh, uhhh... Ladybug! Look over there!** 

**Chloé: Uhh, what kind of lame joke is this?**  
**Nino: Uhh, well, that was... Did you see Ladybug yesterday? Isn't she amazing? I wonder who she really is.**  
**Chloé: Uhh... up too late DJ-ing, Nino? Obviously, you didn't get your beauty sleep.**  
**_(Alya takes a photo of Chloé's locker.)_ **  
**Sabrina: Uh... Chloé! Alya's looking in your locker!**  
**Alya: Uhh... that's a lie! I so was not! _(Kim steals Alya's phone.)_**  
**Alya: Hey! Give it back!**  
**Chloé: _(sees the photo)_  Who's the little liar now?**

Kim looks ashamed for being apart of that. He really regrets having a crush on Chloe.

* * *

  **_Scene: Mr. Damocles' office._ **

* * *

  **Chloé: She's guilty of invasion of privacy! I have proof!**

  **Alya: What?! Seriously! All I did was take a measly photo!**   

**Mr. Damocles: I'm sorry, Chloé. But there's no school policy on an invasion of privacy.**  
**Chloé: Then... then breaking and entering!**  
**Alya: I didn't break into her locker! It was open!**  
**Mr. Damocles: And nothing was stolen?**  
**Chloé: Only my very soul! My locker is my secret garden! He who enters uninvited burglarizes my inner being and steals my life force! _(cries)  
_**

A collective groan filled the room from their classmates.

“And I thought Marinette could be dramatic…” Tikki sighed, shaking her head.

"TIKKI!"

“I second that about Adrien,” Plagg agreed.

"P-PLAGG!?"

A few giggles are heard scattered about the room.

  
**Mr. Damocles: Right. An hour of detention for you, Alya.**  
**Chloé: Are my ears failing me? Did I hear you're giving one miserable hour of detention to a... a heinous criminal? Sabrina!**  
**Sabrina: The school rules clearly state that any student guilty of theft should be suspended for one full week.**  
**Mr. Damocles: Yes, but she's hardly stole anything.**  
**Chloé: I'm not sure that my father would share your point of view. _(prepares to call her father)_**  
**Mr. Damocles: Uhhh, well, now, Chloé, let's not bother your father, I mean, the honorable Mayor with a minor locker situation...  
**  
**_(Chloé starts calling her father.)_ **  
**Mr. Damocles: Ehhh... what I mean is, you're suspended for a week, Alya.**  
**Alya: What?! That is so unfair! I am so gonna protest this on the school blog!**  
**Mr. Damocles: _(looks at Chloé who's smugly shaking her phone, sighs)_  The school blog is hereby suspended as well.**  
**Alya: _(looks at Chloé angrily)_  She's no superhero, she's super-psycho!**

Having witnessed this interaction Marinette snaps "Are you kitten me right meow? Chloe, news flash, your father can't do anything to the school just because you demand it. And Mr. Damocles, you need to stop bowing to Chloe's ridiculous demands. What she is asking from her father is for him to abuse his government position for her petty wants. And that can be enough for him to lose his job as the Mayor." 

Adrien cuddles her close and purrs softly to try and calm her down.  
  
"Thanks, kitty."  
  
"You're welcome Purrincess. And nice puns."

Marinette smiles while Chloe tries to sink further into the cushions and Mr. Damocles ponders on his actions.

* * *

   ** _Scene: Papillion's Lair._**

* * *

  **Papillion** **: Ahhh... School life. Such a science experiment. A petri dish of cultivating secrets, lies, and betrayal. A thriving vivarium for my evil Akumas. _(turns a butterfly into an Akuma)_  Fly away, my little Akuma, and darken her heart!**

* * *

**_Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette runs to the front door._ **

* * *

  **Marinette: I'm late, I'm late, I'm so, so late!**

  ** _(As Marinette runs upstairs, Alya walks downstairs, running away from the school. She tries to call Marinette.)_**   

**Marinette: _(from phone)_  It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! Hehe!**  
**_(The Akuma phases into her cell phone, evilizing her.)_ **  
**Papillion: Lady Wifi, I heard through the grapevine that you're seeking to unmask Ladybug... I'd like to help you if you agree to help me too.**  
**Alya: I'll expose the lies of anyone who covers up the truth! Sign me up! _(turns into Lady Wifi)_**

* * *

**_Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom. Marinette enters and sees Adrien and Nino._**

* * *

  **Marinette: _(taps Nino on the shoulder and whispers)_  Where is she?** 

**Nino: She's been suspended...**  
**Marinette: What?!  
**  
**Miss Bustier: Marinette, if you're going to come late, would you please do it discretely?**  
**Marinette: Sorry... _(whispers to Nino)_  What happened to her?**  
**Nino: The short story? Accused of breaking into Chloé's locker. I mean, Ladybug's locker...**  
**Marinette: _(She yells)_  What!?  
**  
**Miss Bustier: That's it, Marinette! Go to the principal's office! _(Marinette takes her bag and she leaves the classroom)_**  
**Adrien: _(He whispers to Nino)_  What are you talking about?**  
**Nino: Exactly what I said, bro. Alya says Chloé is Ladybug! She is crazy!**  
**_(Adrien sees Chloé; she winks at him and he is confused then he turns his head towards his tablet)_  
**

"Even you, kitty?" whispered Marinette  
"I was confused, Bug. You know I've wanted to know who you were under the mask. But I couldn't picture Chloe being you. That's why I looked like that." Adrien whispered back.

  
**Marinette: _(she arrives at the principal's office)_  Mr. Damocles?  _(she opens the door)_  Sir?  _(She sees that Mr. Damocles is frozen, and a pink stop icon is in front of him.)_  Huh?!**  
**_(The computer screen lights up, revealing Lady Wifi.)_ **  
**Lady Wifi: I'm Lady Wifi, a revealer of the truth! For our first exposé, your principal would like to share a little tidbit with you. So, Mr. Damocles, is it true you wrongly suspended a student named Alya today?**  
**Mr. Damocles: _(feeling ashamed)_  Uh... yes, it is.  
**  
**Lady Wifi: So, you were biased? Unfair? Totally unjust?!**  
**Mr. Damocles: Yes, I was.**  
**_(Marinette notices the phone Lady Wifi is holding and the ladybug charm on it)_ **  
**Marinette: Oh, no! Alya! Tikki, time to transform!**  
**Tikki: You're going to have to fight your best friend!**  
**Marinette: Nope! I'm gonna have to save my best friend!**

"I can't say that anymore, can I?" Marinette murmurs under her breath. Adrien gently squeezes her in his arms. 

 

**_[ Transformation Sequence ]_ **  
**_Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)_**

 **Lady Wifi: For my next scoop, I'll be taking you to meet the girl who's been hiding behind the Ladybug mask! _(puts a pink stop icon on Mr. Damocles, freezing him)_  Stay connected!  _(turns the screen off)_**  
**Miss Bustier: Everyone, for your own safety, go directly home right now! And don't forget to read chapters four and five! _(The students run out.)_**

* * *

**_Scene: Bathroom._**

* * *

  **Adrien: If Chloé is Ladybug like Alya said, then Lady Wifi's gonna head straight for her house!**

 

**Plagg: _(teasing)_  And it also means you must have a crush on Chloé!  _(laughs; Adrien grunts in protest)_**  

"I'm really glad that I fell in love with My Lady twice. And that you aren't Chloe." Adrien whispers in Marinette's ear.

 

**_[Transformation Sequence]_ **  
**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! _(Adrien transforms into Chat Noir)_**

* * *

**_Scene: The city. Chat Noir runs in the ceiling and sees the hotel. He takes his staff and sees Chloé dressed as Ladybug_**

* * *

  **Chat Noir: What? This can't be!**  

**Ladybug: Who's being a sneaky kitty now?**  
**Chat Noir: Oh, Ladybug. But--**  
**Ladybug: Come on, you don't actually believe she's the real Ladybug.**  
**_(Chloé keeps playing with her yo-yo and ends up tying herself up.)_ **  
**Chat Noir: Yeah, of course not.**  
**Ladybug: And besides, who would be stupid enough to believe that _she's_  the original Ladybug? **

“Alright, we got it! You’ve made your point!” Chloé complained.  
  
**Ladybug: She's obviously just a die-hard fan. A copycat?**  
**Chat Noir: Right.**

* * *

  ** _Scene: Chloé's room. Chloé dressed as Ladybug is trying to untie herself when her cell phone rings._**

* * *

  **Chloé: _(answers the phone)_  Hello?  _(The phone starts to emit a bright pink glow, she throws it, and Lady Wifi appears.)_**   

**Lady Wifi: Well, hello there, Ladybug! _(Chloé tries to run away, but Lady Wifi puts a pink pause icon on Chloé, stopping her)_**  
**Ladybug: We got Wifi! _(She and Chat Noir head to the hotel.)_**  
**Lady Wifi: _(puts a camera icon above Chloé)_  Well, well... So my hunch was correctamundo.  _(from screens)_ Everyone thinks the girl beneath the Ladybug costume is a little angel. Think again, people! The real Ladybug is... Chloé Bourgeois, everyone!  
**  
**_(The real Ladybug and Chat Noir enter the hotel.)_ **  
**Lady Wifi: Who are you?**  
**Chat Noir: Uhhh...**  
**Lady Wifi: _(looks at Chloé)_  But I thought  _you_  were Ladybug!**  
**Chat Noir: Sorry to bust your news story. Next time, double-check your facts.**  
**Lady Wifi: You'll be sorry. _(She uses her cellphone to delete the pink icons, releasing Chloé. Chloé trips and falls.)  
_**  
**Ladybug: Alya?**  
**Lady Wifi: Alya's been disconnected. I'm Lady Wifi. News flash! Ladybug, let's find out who you really are!**  
**Ladybug: Follow me!**  
**Chat Noir: So what's the plan?**  
**Ladybug: She gets her powers from her phone, so let's lead her to the basement, where there is no service!**  
**Chat Noir: No service, no power. Nice one, my lady!**  
**Ladybug: We've gotta go lower!**  
**Lady Wifi: _(laughs)_  I've got you now, Ladybug!**  
**Ladybug: Get ready!  
**  
**Chat Noir: So, what do you do when you're not Ladybug?**

The room was suddenly filled with exasperated groans.  
“What?” Adrien asked, confused. He had expected that from his Lady, but not the rest of them.  
“You have the  _worst timing ever_ ,” Alix called from her seat.  
“ _Thank you!_ ” Marinette shouted dramatically. “They get it!”  
“Hey, the only time we met was during Akuma fights,” the blonde protested, “if I didn’t try then, when would I?!”  
"Don't you guys patrol at night?" asked Max.  
"We only started that recently. And by then I stopped asking, mainly because I was dating Marinette. And I'm a loyal gentleman." Adrien stated.  
  
**Ladybug: _(looks shocked, then recovers)_  Can't you see we're a little bit busy right now?  _(She sees that Lady Wifi is no longer above them.)_  She's gone back into the hotel!**  
**Chat Noir: _(sees that pink lock icons have been put on all the doors)_  She locked all the doors! Hey, you realize we might actually know each other in normal life.**  
**Ladybug: Doubt it. It's locked!**

Once again the groans filled the room.  
“ _I swear to fucking God!_ ” Alix shouted exasperatedly, a few of her classmates sharing their agreement.  
  
**_(They reach the top door, which doesn't have a pink lock on it.)_ **  
**Chat Noir: She's left this one open.**  
**Ladybug: Get ready for an ambush on 3. 1, 2, 3!**  
**_(They burst through the door to the dining room, only to find that Lady Wifi is nowhere to be found. Phones are on all the tables.)_ **  
**Chat Noir: Ahhh... So much for the ambush.**  
**Ladybug: Follow me. Where is she hiding? And what's up with all these phones?  
**  
**_(A pink light comes out from a phone, and Lady Wifi appears. She attacks them.)_ **  
**Chat Noir: How now, brown cow? I thought it was you she was after!**  
**_(Ladybug ties Lady Wifi with her yo-yo, but she disappears, re-appearing above one phone after another.)_ **  
**Lady Wifi: Ha! You can't get me!**  
**Ladybug: Yes I can. _(She breaks all the phones with her yo-yo. Lady Wifi runs into the kitchen. When Ladybug follows her in, Lady Wifi locks the door behind her.)  
_**  
**Chat Noir: No, no, no... Hold on in there, Ladybug! _(He checks the hotel map in his staff.)_  Of course! The service elevator!**

“What  _can’t_  you do with those things?!” Max asked, clearly interested in the technology  
“Good question,” Adrien replied.  
"We're still figuring that out," Marinette added.  
  
**_(Back in the kitchen, Ladybug dodges Lady Wifi's attacks until her hands get pinned to the wall by two lock icons. Lady Wifi puts a camera icon in front of her.)_ **  
**Lady Wifi: _(from a projection in the sky)_  Who is Ladybug? Is she a superhero or a super-weirdo? (Tom and Sabine are shown watching the T.V looking very worried)**

“Wait, your parents knew already?” Adrien turned to Marinette when the Dupain-Chengs appeared on the screen watching the broadcast worriedly.  
Marinette’s eyebrows rose in confusion, which was more than enough answer for him. “Not that I’m aware of…” She started to say as they looked back at her parents.  
But they just smiled and shook their head. Sabine mouthed "We can tell you later." Which prompted them to nod and face the screen.

**How can we trust the girl when we have no idea who she really is? We have the right to know! _(tries to remove Ladybug's mask, but it won't come off)_  Why doesn't it come off?**  
**Ladybug: Uhhh... because it's magic?  
**  
**_(The service elevator door opens, and Chat Noir comes through.)_ **  
**Chat Noir: You're out of minutes, Lady Wifi!**  
**Lady Wifi: Oh, how romantic. Tomcat's come to save his love bug.**  
**Ladybug: I am not his love bug!**

“Trust Alya to ship you even when she is akumatized,” Nino laughed.  
“They are so cute, though!” Rose smiled, making the heroes blush.  
  
**Chat Noir: We'll come back to that later.**  
**_(Lady Wifi attacks him, knocking him into the freezer room. His ring comes off, releasing Plagg, and Chat Noir turns into Adrien.)_ **  
**_(Plagg shivers.)_ **

A few gasps were heard around the room, Marinette’s the loudest.  
“You didn’t tell me that's what happened!”  
  
**Adrien; My ring!**  
**Plagg: Ooh... so chilly in here.**  
**Adrien: Where is it? I could use a little help!**  
**Lady Wifi: Well, well... what am I gonna do with both of you?**  
**Papillion: Get her to use her Lucky Charm! It'll force her to switch back, and her identity will be revealed, and her Miraculous will be mine.**

Everyone in the room stared at the screen, confused.  
“Wait, didn’t she just need to take your earrings away?” Nathaniel called out, completely lost.  
“Uh, yeah… I thought he knew that.” Adrien's tone came out unsure. What the hell just happened?  
"Well, he does now," Marinette says while shuttering. Thinking about all the close calls she has had recently.  
“That has to be his worse plan yet,” Marc replied, gaining a hum of agreement from the group.  
  
**Lady Wifi: If you don't get him outta there fast, your crush will soon be slush. Ha ha ha! _(She removes the locks from Ladybug's hands.)_  Good luck with your cat popsicle! I have other news to cover!  _(She disappears.)_**  
**Ladybug: Huh?**

* * *

**_Scene: Outside of Le Grand Paris. The mayor and two police cars are there._ **

* * *

  **A** **ndré: Come on...**   

**_(Chloé exits the hotel and hugs her father. She checks her phone, but Lady Wifi comes out from it and flies into the sky. She begins broadcasting herself.)_ **  
**Lady Wifi: What's up, peeps! Listen, everyone! I present you with the award-winning news story you've all been waiting for!  
**  
**_(In the kitchen, Ladybug is trying to break down the door to the freezer room.)_ **  
**Ladybug: I'll get you out of there, Chat Noir!**  
**_(Adrien is shivering while he is trapped)_ **  
**Adrien: Take your time!  
  
**“Aw, you were so worried about him,” Rose cooed, making Marinette blush.  
“He was locked in a freezer! Of course, I was worried,” she exclaimed. **  
**  
**Lady Wifi: _(broadcasting)_  Don't blink, 'cause Ladybug's about to drop the bomb on her real identity!**  
**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! _(a box appears)_  This better be some lucky box... Of course, the microwave!  _(she puts the box in the microwave, and uses it to melt the lock icon.)_**  
**Adrien: _(finds his ring)_  Gotcha! Gotcha!**  
**Ladybug: Come on, micro-thingies, jam this signal...**  
**_(The freezer door opens and Chat Noir is shivering while he falls and Ladybug catches him)_ **  
**Ladybug: You okay, Chat Noir? _(her Miraculous beeps)_**

"You never did answer that by the way."  
"Sorry. Once I heard your miraculous beep, all I could think about was how much time you had left and if it would be enough to defeat the Akuma."  
**_  
_****Chat Noir; You used your Lucky Charm...there's not much time left.**  
**Lady Wifi: Exactly!**  
**Chat Noir: Open the kitchen door!**  
**Ladybug: We can't, microwave's busted. _(she whispers to Chat Noir)_  Here's what to do, listen to me...**  
**Chat Noir: Got it.  
**  
**_(Chat Noir is giggling while he puts a pan over the top of the camera icon, blocking Lady Wifi's screen.)_ **  
**Lady Wifi: What is she up to?**  
**Papillion: Don't let my Miraculous get away!**  
**Lady Wifi: Right!  
**  
**Chat Noir: _(gets in the service elevator)_  I'll go and jam the wi-fi antenna.**  
**Ladybug: Good luck!**  
**_(Lady Wifi runs to the ceiling, while Chat Noir dodges her attacks. He reaches the top floor of the hotel)_ **  
**Chat Noir: _(sees the wi-fi antenna)_  Here you are! Cataclysm!**  
**Lady Wifi: Nice idea, kitty cat, but I'm not gonna let you cut me off so easily! _(starts firing pink pause symbols at him)  
_**  
**Ladybug: _(Her Miraculous beeps again)_  Hurry, Chat Noir...**  
**_(Lady Wifi keeps attacking Chat Noir, but he dodges her. He uses his staff to attack her, but she dodges. The staff splits into two, but she destroys them. She sees Chat Noir is about to destroy the antenna.)_ **  
**Lady Wifi: Nooooo!**  
**_(Chat Noir destroys the antenna, and Lady Wifi falls off. The pink symbols disappear, and Ladybug exits the kitchen.)_  
**  
**Lady Wifi: Lost the signal!**  
**Chat Noir: Gimme that phone!  
**  
**_(Chat Noir tries to take the phone away from her, but she dodges. Chat Noir finds himself defenseless, but Ladybug appears and takes the phone away from her)_ **

"Dude, you got your ass beat by an Akuma." *Nino  
"You do realize that I am aware of that. And it happens a lot." *Adrien  
"Too often if you ask me." *Marinette  
  
**Ladybug: _(breaks the phone, releasing its Akuma)_  No more evildoing for you, little Akuma. Time to de-evilize!  _(catches the Akuma with her yo-yo)_  Gotcha!  _(releases it, and turns it into a normal butterfly)_  Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!  _(Throws the Lucky Charm into the air, and it explodes into a blast of energy. It turns everything back to normal, and Lady Wifi turns back into Alya.)  
_**  
**Alya: What?**  
**Ladybug and Chat Noir: Pound it!**  
**Alya: Ladybug! Wow! And Chat Noir! Can I get a quick interview? Just let me grab my phone!**  
**Chat Noir: _(his Miraculous beeps)_  Uhh... gotta go. You've only got a minute.  
**  
**Alya: So-- oh, no! Where did they go?**  
**_(Ladybug is about to enter a room, but Chat Noir stops her.)_ **  
**Chat Noir: Stay! _(his Miraculous beeps)_  I won't tell anyone who you are. Cat's honor.**  
**Ladybug: Nobody must know who we really are. Not even us. _(She shuts the door, but it doesn't close all the way. Chat Noir fights the temptation to open it, but Ladybug detransforms. And he closes the door all the way.)_**

Everybody watched the scene intently while Chat Noir considered his options and, when he closed the door, a collective “NO!” startled the two heroes.  
“Oh, COME ON!” Alix groaned, crossing her arms and sinking into her seat.  
Marinette quickly paused the episode when the complaints kept going.  
“What’s the matter?”  
“DUDE,” Nino turned to face Adrien, “the girl of your dreams was right there!”  
“I swear if you two weren't already together. I would feel like getting into the screen and locking you in a room together,” Nathaniel complained, Marc, Juleka, Rose, and Mylène agreeing.  
“What’s up with that Agreste?” Kagami pointed at the screen. “You were curious! And yet you hesitated.”  
“Yes, I was curious,” Adrien spoke cautiously, surprised by how invested everyone was getting in the series. “However I can’t simply break My Bugaboo’s trust. She believed I would make the right choice. Regardless of my own wants, I wanted any reveal we had to be mutual.”  
Another collective groan was heard, though this time not as stronger as before. Not like Adrien cared – the smile that Marinette gave him was more than worth the complaining.  
“You guys are disgusting,” Lila muttered to herself, rolling her eyes.  _Ugh. Can this day get any worse?_

  
**Tikki: Phew, that was too close for comfort!**  
**Marinette: Tell me about it. _(opens the door, seeing nobody outside)_**  
**_(Adrien leaves the hotel.)_ **  
**Plagg: That was the chance to find out who the love of your life really is! What were you thinking?**  
**Adrien: That's the thing, Plagg. I wasn't thinking. I was following my heart.**

While Adrien had grown accustomed to the usual “aw” that filled the room, he never expected Marinette to follow suit. He turned to her confusedly, finding his girlfriend’s cheeks tinted light pink.  
“Aw, minou,” she couldn’t help but coo at him, “you’re so adorable.”  
Adrien found his cheeks heating up like hers, turning away at the sudden compliment. The way she was looking so affectionately at him did not help his case at all.  
“T-Thanks,” he managed to stutter out, grateful Plagg wasn't nearby.

  **Papillion: Your mask will fall one day, Ladybug. You'll have no choice then but to hand over your precious Miraculous! _(His window closes.)_**

"Not a chance Papillion. Not while Ladybug and I are around."

* * *

**_Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is in the balcony with Tikki._ **

* * *

  **Tikki: Is that true? You're gonna tell him? Is that what your heart's saying?**   

**Marinette: Sometimes your heart tells you one thing, but a great superhero always listens to her head.**  
**Alya: Got it!**  
**Marinette: Waaahhh!**  
**Alya: Wanna see my new smartphone? It puts my old pho** **ne to shame! Just look at these pics!**  
**Marinette: Huh? What's with all these photos of Adrien?**

“How did you even take those?” Marinette questioned, curious as to why Alya had pictures of Adrien in her phone.  
“I saw him in the park on my way to see you and asked.”  
“ _What?_ ” She turned to her partner then, who just shrugged.  
“She wanted to test her new camera. It makes a lot more sense now that I know the real reason why she took them, though.”  
  
**Alya: Well... with a mask and a costume, don't you think he looks a little bit like Chat Noir?**  
**Marinette: Are you out of your mind? He's tons more legit than Chat Noir!**

“ _I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD–_ “ Alix snapped, throwing her hands up in frustration. A sentiment that most of their classmates shared.  
“Bugaboo! You wound me!” Adrien said while clutching his chest.  
“S-Sorry?! I panicked!” She said softly, feeling really bad now for having said that at all.   
  
**Alya: Hey! I happened to think that Chat Noir is pretty slick.**

“I should say Thank you, Alya. But I can't just yet.” Adrien stated  
“I understand, Adrien. Just know I still think Chat Noir is pretty slick, and Ladybug is still amazing. I know I lost my privilege to compliment Adrien and Marinette.  
  
**Marinette: Anyway, stop taking photos of Adrien. Well, unless you give them to me, afterward. _(snatches Alya's phone)_**  
**Alya: Give it back! _(runs after Marinette)_**  
**Marinette: Nope!**  
**Alya: Oh, come on, Marinette! What if you drop it? Everyone knows how clumsy you are!**  
**_(Both laugh.)_**

* * *

 The episode ends but then gets rewound to a certain point and then played. 

**_“Wow, have you lost your mind or what? He has way more class than this Chat Noir.”_ **

Both heroes turned to the screen that was replaying the scene over and over again, startled. 

“Who's trying to rub salt in my wound or something like it?” Adrien asked. “Just because we are together now doesn't mean it’s not working.”

Alice's hologram appears in front of the screen.

“Hm? I'm not. I wanted to point out something. Doesn't Marinette's last phrase sound odd to anyone?”

The couple stared at her, raising their eyebrows. This time, Marinette spoke, “Wait, what?”

“Everybody pay close attention." Alice played the scene once more. 

 **_“Wow, have you lost your mind or what? He has way more class than this Chat Noir.”_**  

Alya paused, falling silent for a moment. “… Marinette. Did you have a crush on Chat Noi–“

"NO!"

Around them, everyone watched as Marinette’s cheeks grew bright red, likely noticing how her outburst was beyond suspicious.

“You had!” Several classmates squealed. “You so had, and you were trying not to compare them because you didn’t want to admit that Chat had a lot of resemblance to the guy you were pinning after! You couldn’t admit you liked him!” Echoed from the voices of at least three different classmates.

“Stop! Please!” Marinette begged. But her cries went unheard by everyone but Adrien.

“Guys, Enough! Stop!” Adrien yelled before turning his attention to the hologram. "Mari and I could have explored this on our own in private. You should have mentioned it to us privately. Now can we take our next break so I can take care of my girlfriend?"

The hologram flicker out as the screen changed to show the next episode. 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
